


Bloom

by Lethal_Tomboy



Category: R6 - Fandom, Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Tomboy/pseuds/Lethal_Tomboy
Summary: Mike “Thatcher” Baker was the luckiest soldier on base to get sent home early, and to make it back in time to volunteer at a camp him and Raina first met. He soon discovers just how much he’s missed his friends, family and home, and makes two important discoveries that’ll change him forever..
Relationships: thatcher/OC, thatcher/Raina Gilligan
Kudos: 4





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I made a R6 fic 😂I blame my friends lol  
But this fic involves a younger thatcher and my OC, an HC me and a friend thought if while nerding out lol  
Only context you need is He’s British and Raina’s Irish  
And of course, a big thank you to everyone who have read and checked my work! It’s greatly appreciated!

Two weeks. That’s how long this camp was going to be. Raina wasn’t opposed to it. in fact, it was safe to say she was excited about it. It gave her an opportunity to go out and go enjoy nature and be in the outdoors, her absolutely favorite thing, along with helping the kids out and being a counselor. Helping out at camps was something she’s done for quite a long time, and the kids that came back absolutely loved her, which was a bit of a plus for her.  
As these thoughts continued racing around her mind, she finished packing up her suitcase and loaded her car up before jumping into the driver’s seat. The car then started and was then on her way to the camp.  
After a bit of a drive, she finally pulled into the camp’s entrance and drove to the designated parking area. After that, Raina got out and went to the office to get her cabin key, soon going to get her things and making her way to the building. There, she met two other female Counselors who had just finished putting their stuff away. It didn’t take long for her to unpack her things and to chat with the other Women. They got to lounge around for a bit before they had to go back to the offices to grab name tags and personal copies of the schedule. While there, Raina took a quick glance at the schedule.” Whatcha got there, lass?” A voice asked from behind. Raina would’ve jumped if she didn’t recognize the voice. She quickly turned with a gasp before smiling big.” Mike?!” She questioned excitedly before jumping on him, giving him a hug. A hearty laugh came out of him before he hugged her back.” Hey, lass, long time no see, Eh?” He chuckled before they pulled away.” It’s been way too long for my liking.” Raina said with a smile.” What are ya doing here? I thought you weren’t supposed to come back for another month you bugger!” She added before playfully swatting him. He chuckled once more as he easily grabbed her hands, ceasing her swatting.” I was, but I guess They felt sorry for me or something. Being away for so long and all that. So they let me go home.” Thatcher explained.” I see..well I’m honestly glad they did that. Been way too long, mate.” Raina said as she pulled her hands away. She then noticed the bags next to him on the ground, along with a name tag on the strap.” You’re helping out this year?” She asked, half curious and amused.” You’ve been home for how long and you’re already going out and doing stuff?” She teased.” Thats right, lass. You opposed for me doing this now?” He joked as he raised a brow.” Me? Be opposed to you doing this? The nerve, Mike!” She said, as she placed a hand on her chest, pretending to be offended. Despite the teasing, she was honestly glad he was here. It Meant they could actually spend some time together and do the things they used to do before he enlisted. Just like old times..  
“Anyway,” he began.” You already set up here?”  
“Aye, came here and unpacked a wee bit ago. I’m surprised you’re late to the party.” The Irish woman mused as she crossed her arms.” Hey, I had a good reason.” He mused back.” Oh ya? And what would that be?” Thatcher only nodded his head towards the door.” You’ll see.” Was the only thing he said before walking out the door. Raina followed suit, making their way to his car. After setting his bags down and pulling his keys out, he unlocked and opened the trunk, revealing a guitar case.  
This caused the shorter woman to gasp softly.” You found it!” Her tone was that of both surprise and excitement.” Aye, I did. Didn’t want to leave home without it.” He admitted as he reached down to grab it.” Here, let me.” The Brit glanced at her for a brief moment before smiling softly, and instead reaching down for his bags.” Alright, if ya insist.” The woman grabbed and pulled the guitar out and shut the trunk with ease before turning to him.” Lead the way!”  
The two of them exchanged smiles as they then made their way to his cabin. Fortunately and unfortunately, he was a last minute counselor, and the campsite had ran out of room in the main cabin, so he had to bunk by himself in a smaller cabin. Which he honestly wasn’t gonna complain about. He had to share a room with 20 other guys for god knows how long when he was over seas. The change of pace was nice.  
“Wow, look at you, getting your own wee cabin and everything.” Raina commented as she looked around the small Yet quaint cabin. It had a bed and bathroom, and a coffee maker that she assumed someone smuggled in and forgot.” Aye, I know. It’ll be nice to have me own room instead of sharing it with a whole team.” He chuckled softly as he set his bags on the bed.” Trust me, I know the feeling.” She said as she set the guitar down gently against the wall. “Oh ya, how could I forget.” Raina swatted his arm at that.” Im kidding, I didn’t forget, lass.”  
“I know.” She mused before sticking her tongue out at him. The taller man responded by grinning and tickling her, making her squeak and dropping straight to the floor.” Thatcher!” She squealed As he tickled her.” What?” He asked, acting like he wasn’t doing anything.”Stop it!!” She squealed as she started squirming.” I mean, I could but..-“  
“THATCHER.”  
“Ok, ok, I’ll stop.” He ceased his tickling as Raina laid on the ground, letting out little giggles here and there as she tried catching her breath.”...I fuckin’ hate ya.”  
“I know.” Was all he said as he gave her a smug grin. A groan left her lips as the man standing over her chuckled and helped her up.” Not to kick ya out, but you should probably head back. I got to unpack and I’m sure you got some talking to do with the other counselors.”  
“Aye, you’re right...I’m gonna go now. Hope you get settled in easily.”  
“Thanks, I’ll try me best.” He smiled.” Good, text me if you have a hard time sleeping.”  
“I will, now get going!” Thatcher said as he nudged her to the door.” Alright, alright!” Raina Sighed as she walked up to the door.” Oh, and Mike? It’s good to see ya again.” She added, giving him a genuine smile. He couldn’t help but smile back at her, soon rubbing the back of his neck.” You to lass.”


End file.
